


Dominate Me

by Danishartist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Levi Ackerman, Cock Bondage, Cock Piercing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant Eren Yeager, Fetish, Gags, Gay, Gay Sex, Heavy BDSM, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kinks, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rape Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danishartist/pseuds/Danishartist
Summary: Levi has always been the boss that everyone looked up to yet slightly feared. But always being dominant in the workplace can take a toll on even the best, especially when you're the one who likes to be dominated. Tired and in need of release, yet without knowing the means to get it naturally, Levi reaches out to a BDSM organisation that puts him in the hands of the Pro Dom, Eren Jaeger.Eren provides a safe space for Levi to lower his guard and explore his kinks and fetishes, and unbeknownst to both of them, their denial of the blossoming attraction between them threatens to shatter their professional relationship.Warning: This is whole fic is just to write shameless smut with a plot. Every chapter will explore a kink/fetish/desire. If you aren't into this sort of thing, don't read. This is also just my take on BDSM, it is not an actual depiction how the BDSM world works.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	1. First Session

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookyspicedchai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyspicedchai/gifts).



“You can just put your stuff on the dresser,” The guy instructed calmly as he threw a leg over the other. He was sitting on some kind of massage table, and even though he was covered in both leather pants and a leather harness that covered up most of his chest, he seemed so effortless and comfortable as if it was completely normal to wear an outfit like that. 

We were in a small, enclosed space with no windows, as the only things that decorated the walls were several toys, whips and other accessories. There were chains hanging from the ceiling and only one lightbulb to shine a light on this place, at least if you didn’t count the candles that were on the dresser. 

It looked more like a torture chamber to me.

“Well, hello to you too,” I answered curtly as I placed down my coat and took a few steps forward. I placed my hands in my pockets as I stared at the guy in front of me. This was the guy I was paying? 

That seemed almost ridiculous. He had to be at least ten years younger than me.

“What are you, 20-something?” I asked as I let out a disapproving scoff. “I think there might have been a mis--” 

“Sit  _ down _ ,” He interrupted me, his voice thick with dominance as he eyed towards the chair in front of him. 

I stared at him for a moment, unsure of how to react. No one spoke to me that way, and I was just about to make a snappy response when I remembered that this was the whole reason I was here in the first place. So I willingly, albeit somewhat still hesitant, sat down on the chair and crossed my leg over the other. The right corner of his lips tugged slightly upwards in a smirk as he patiently waited for me to place myself in front of him, before leaning over to tap his finger absent-mindedly on his cheek. 

“Mr. Ackerman, is it? I could see in your application that you’re a man of few words. In fact, you haven’t even described exactly what you are looking to get out of this relationship,”

“Relationship? That’s rather far-fetched,” I sneered. “I don’t even know it myself. This is the first time I’ve ever done something like this,”

“Mhm, a first-timer?” Eren licked his lips in a rather sultry way as he stared intensely down at me. “It’s been long since I last had one of you.”

He jumped up and began walking over to one of the walls, his fingers sliding over the various objects as he kept his eyes locked with mine. 

“Well, let me explain this to you real simple then. I will dominate you in whatever way you wish for. If you don’t know what you’re looking for, then I can help you work out your kinks. We can take it as slow as you want. And yes, I’m 24. My name is Eren and I’ve been a professional Dom for five years, but when we are in session, you  _ will _ call me Sir.” As I was about to open my mouth he lifted up a finger against his lips. “That’s non negotiable,”

I stared at him for a moment before my eyes followed his other hand that was touching the different instruments of pain and pleasure. 

I wasn’t so keen on calling someone else sir, but I supposed there was no way around it.

“So… How does it work exactly? What if there’s something I’m not comfortable with?”

“Consent is everything in my profession,” He explained calmly. “I will never do something that you’re not comfortable with. We can figure out a word together that you can say if something becomes too much for you,” 

I chewed on the inner side of my cheek as I thought it over. I was already uncomfortable now and we hadn’t even started yet. What if I started saying the stop word only after two minutes? It’d be embarrassing if I couldn’t even hold on for that long. 

Yet, for some reason, looking at all the things on the wall made me somewhat excited as well. I’d had several fantasies that included the majority of these, and even though the guy was young, he certainly was attractive and seemed like a professional so far.

“Alright,” I finally agreed.

“You already have a word in mind?”

I shrugged.

“Coffee?” 

Eren let out a snicker before nodding. “That’s fine with me. What about your kinks? If you got any in mind, of course.” 

I slowly rolled up my sleeves as I thought it over. This whole situation was definitely a large step over my boundaries, and I felt slightly embarrassed at the thought of admitting my deepest and most personal sexual desires and fetishes to a stranger. 

It was almost as if he had sensed my hesitation because in a heartbeat he had returned to stand in front of me.    
“Mr. Ackerman, I’m a professional. This is my job, my livelihood, and I promise you that I take it very seriously. Don’t feel embarrassed or awkward, this is a safe space.”

“It sure as hell doesn’t look like it,” I attempted at joking as I ran my fingers through my hair. He chuckled lowly at my poor attempt to lighten the mood before sitting down again on the massage table. 

“Alright, let me take the lead then. How do you feel about rope? Being tied up, unable to move?”

I swallowed hard at the mental image he was putting in my head. The mere thought of not being in control both frightened and turned me on at the same time and I could feel my heart beat a little faster as I looked at the rope on the wall from the corner of my eye. 

“... Good.”

“What about pain? Whips? Clamps?”

“Whips…” I again had to take a moment to collect myself. My breathing was already becoming ragged and we were only just  _ talking  _ about it. “... are okay. I don’t think I’m into clamps though,”

“And your pain tolerance?”

I raised an eyebrow at him, but when he didn’t answer I let out a scoff. 

“High,” 

“They all say that at first,” Eren smirked at me as he walked over slowly. He placed himself right in front of me, his legs on either side of me so that if he were to sit down, it would be right in my lap. His fingers reached down to grab my chin and pull it upwards in a sharp and rough tug. “I’m looking forward to proving you wrong on that,  _ Mr. Ackerman. _ ”

The way he purred out my name almost made me shiver, and it didn’t make it better that he was looking at me like I was a meal he was ready to swallow up whole. 

“Fuck.” Was the only thing I managed to breathe out as I struggled to regain my composure. 

“Mhm, that’s another thing,” Eren smiled as he reached into his pocket to pull out a pair of latex gloves. He pulled them slowly, in the most sultry and seductive way possible, over his fingers as he continued.

“I am no prostitute. While I am here to help fulfill your desires, I will not be touching you sexually. My profession may be thought of as sexual but being a Dom is all about control and if you’re expecting to be fucked by me, then this is the last place you should be.”

I furrowed my brows at his words. It wasn’t that I disagreed or was dissatisfied with his words, it was more just that one of his walls were completely covered in various sex toys.   
“Then what about… Those?” I asked, eyeing at the wall. 

“You’ll have to pay extra for that.” He quickly answered as he finished putting on the gloves. “I use toys for your sexual gratification, but never these,” He said as he moved his fingers like jazz hands. 

“That’s fine. I wasn’t expecting you to jerk me off anyways,”

Eren smiled at me as he leaned in. 

“Are you interested in the toys? We can easily include them as well,” He whispered, his breath hot on my face as he got closer. 

“... M-Maybe,” I swallowed, my voice finally breaking as I stared at him. I had to give him credit - he certainly knew exactly what to do and what to say to get someone hot and bothered.

And to get more cash out of their wallets too.

“Let’s begin then. Oh, and what’s your first name?”

“It’s Levi,”

“Alright, Levi.” Eren sent me a quick smirk before backing away a few steps. His whole demeanor seemed to change as he walked over to grab a rope from the wall. 

“Take off your clothes,” His voice had suddenly changed drastically as it dripped with dominance. “ _ Now _ . I will not ask twice,”

I stood up and undressed, neatly folding and placing my clothes on the chair I had just been sitting in. Now left in only underwear, I couldn’t help but cross my arms over my chest to cover as much of my skin as possible. 

“Hands behind your back,” Eren ordered as soon as he noticed. I complied hesitantly, unsure of what to do with myself now. “This is Shibari rope, specially imported from Japan. It’s the best on the market at the moment. Rest assured, it won’t hurt,”

“What will I--” 

“-- _ Did I say you could speak _ ?” Eren’s voice drowned out my own as he stared at me with stern eyes. I bit my lip, slightly irritated over being cut off. I wasn’t used to this at all.

“.... No,”

“No what?”

I let out a long exhale to calm myself down before responding.

“No  _ sir _ ,”

“Good boy,” He smirked as he walked up behind me. “Keep them arms steady now,”

I waited impatiently as he tied up my arms with the rope. When he was finished, he placed something around my neck as well, which made me let out a surprised gasp at the unknown thing pressing at my Adam’s apple. 

“It’s just a collar, calm down.” He said, easing my worries as he locked it in place. For a moment it seemed like he had disappeared, until I suddenly felt something hard and cold sliding down my back, following along my spine. 

“You’re not used to not being in control, right?” A voice whispered in my ear from behind me. 

“ _ Ngh _ -” I gritted my teeth as I felt my body freeze up as a foreign object slid over my ass. I squeezed up, expecting him to spank me with whatever he was holding, but the hit never came. It continued to trail past my ass and down my bare thighs, teasing my skin as it went on.

I had completely forgotten about his question at this point.

“I want you to do what I say now,” He whispered softly in my ear as he leaned in closer. “Lean over so your upper body is resting on the table.”

I did as he told me. I was still uneasy, but at least I wasn’t getting annoyed when he gave out commands. Maybe it would be easier for me to give in than I had first anticipated?

“Now spread those legs,” Eren hummed as the object slid in between my thighs and started to whip from side to side, slapping my sensitive skin until I had spread them as wide as Eren was satisfied with. 

“ _ Good boy, _ ”

I wasn’t aware of it as my vision was partly blocked, but Eren had taken a step back to admire the view of my ass high up in the air and the bulge in my pants that had become visible for him.

He slid the horse riding whip up my right inner thigh, all the way up to my balls where he let it rest for a moment, letting me soak in the anticipation of what he might do.

But rather than doing anything that might hurt me, he just let it slide a few centimeters back and forth, teasing my sack gently. It was as if he was studying every part of my body, teasing it until I succumbed to the pleasures. 

“Tell me, Levi. Have you ever been with a man before? Ever let anyone touch you here?” He asked as the end of the whip slid in between my cheeks, nudging at my entrance over the thin fabric of my trunks. 

“I-I…” I muttered, flustered at the sudden change of his methods. The whip was teasing the most private parts of my body, making me completely unfocused and dazed for a second. “... No, I never-  _ FUCK _ !”

I let out a welp of surprise as he had suddenly spanked my ass. Hard.

“Hm? Don’t stutter now.  _ Speak properly _ ,”

I took a deep breath as he felt the object caress the area gently where he had just hit me with it. 

“No, I’ve never done anything sexual with a man before,” I finally managed to get out.

“With a woman then?”

“... Well, no, I-  _ AH _ ! Shit!”

He had interrupted me once again as he had slapped the other cheek, just as hard as the first one. 

Damn it, I should have seen that one coming. I blamed myself for not realizing that he was just toying with me by now. 

“Why did you stop? Finish your sentence.  _ Now _ ,”

His voice had come closer now, dripping with dominance yet again, making my heart beat faster. 

My thighs had started slightly shaking at this point. 

“I… I had sex in my junior year of high school. It was a mess,”

“Ah, so that’s where you had your sexual awakening, I suppose.” Eren grinned as he placed himself right behind me, only inches away. I knew because I could feel his heat radiating from him, like rays of sunlight tickling your skin on a warm summer day. 

If I just leaned back a little bit, I would be able to feel his-

“Don’t you dare move.” Eren growled, as if he had read my thoughts. “I’ll have to punish you if you do anything other than what I tell you to,” 

“... Aren’t you already punishing me?” I inquired between breaths as I turned my head slightly to look his way. His eyes caught mine for a hot second, and I couldn’t help but get my heart stuck in my throat. 

Fuck, I didn’t think it was possible to get turned on by just being looked down upon like this. I was full on display for him at the moment, and the way his eyes glistened in the soft light from the sole light bulb here, the way he was crunching his eyebrows in dismay, the way the corner of his lips was slightly turning upwards the longer we held eye contact… Fuck, I could feel how the growing bulge in my pants had started to press up against the table. 

I was  _ turned on _ .

“Oh, this is child’s play, dear Levi. We’re just getting started,”


	2. Blindfolded and Handcuffed

The 2nd Session

“You can just put your stuff on the dresser,” Eren instructed calmly, just like he had the first time. He was standing with his back towards me, looking as if he was busy collecting and reordering things on his desk. 

“I know,” I answered back, holding in my need for sarcasm as I did it.

To be honest, I had been contemplating whether or not to return here. After the first session had ended, I had gone home and wanked off like the hot mess he had made me to be. Not once had he actually touched me, yet I had gotten hard from just a single look from him.

How pathetic had I become? 

Still, something had drawn me back, and I wasn’t about to analyze the inner workings of my fucked up brain just yet. Something _had_ to be fucked up though, as I couldn’t possibly be right in the head to come back after last time.

What in the world had I gotten myself into?

“Welcome back, Levi.” Eren said, seemingly in a good mood as he finally turned around to face me. He was smiling, which was a strange sight to see. It seemed like he hadn’t changed into his Dom personality just yet. 

“Thanks,” I muttered dryly.

“I was actually really surprised to see that you had booked me for another session. I didn’t think you’d come back,”

“And why would you assume that?” I curtly asked as I crossed my arms, placing myself in a defensive pose. 

“Well, it’s difficult to describe. You just didn’t seem quite… ready. To embrace the submissive part of you,” He shrugged, his eyes full of candor as he looked at me gently. 

“It doesn’t come naturally to me,” I excused myself with a slightly harsh tone as I went over to sit on the chair. “But I’m here now, right? So let’s just get started already,”

Eren chuckled lowly, muttering out a “ _someone seems eager”_ comment under his breath as he went towards me.

“Well, I did give you a little homework assignment. We can’t really start before you tell me,”

I let out a sigh. The assignment had been for me to think over exactly what kind of kinks and fetishes I wanted to explore, which meant I had to look inwards - something I wasn’t good at. Listening to myself and my own wishes and interests wasn’t really high on the agenda when you were a busy businessman with the workload the size of a mountain.

I didn’t have the time nor the luxury to think about myself and what _I_ wanted. 

In all honesty, I had kinda just hoped that this would have been a way for me to relieve stress, and now I was getting assignments telling me to listen to my _feelings_? What kind of hippie shit was this?

But of course I wasn’t going to say that. Instead I answered him with what I had found interesting when browsing a BDSM porn site last night. 

And yeah, I had waited until the last minute to figure it out. _So what?_

“Blindfolding,”

“Mmm,” Eren nodded approvingly. “That’s doable. What else?”

“Uh…” Fuck. I hadn’t really thought of anything else. My eyes quickly wandered over his walls full of equipment until they landed on something that appealed to me. 

“Handcuffs,” 

“Alright. That’s good for this session,” Eren eyed me for a second, before turning over to get the supplies from the walls. When he turned around, I had already started loosening my tie.

“Did I allow you to take off your clothes yet?”

In a matter of seconds his personality had done a 180 as he looked at me sternly. I immediately let go and held up my hands as if I was at gunpoint. 

“Good. You’re a fast learner. Now get on your knees.”

I placed myself on the floor slowly and watched him walk up to me until I had to bend my neck uncomfortably so to keep the eye contact. 

He placed a blindfold made of black silk over my eyes and made sure it was completely blocking my view, before he tapped my chin twice to inform me that he was done. 

“Lift up your hands,” 

I placed my wrists together and let him confine them in the handcuffs, wincing slightly as he secured them tightly. 

“Tell me if it starts to hurt,” 

I nodded in affirmation, not daring to answer him. I was already getting slightly excited, and I didn’t trust my voice to do its job properly when I was in such a state. The blindfold had deprived me of my sight, making me just that much more accessible to my other senses, heightening the feeling of the cold steel of the handcuffs roughly sliding over my skin every time I dared to move. I could feel the ever so slight breeze as he walked past me, making my skin break out in goosebumps, forcing a shiver through my spine. It made me excited and nervous and everything inbetween. I didn't want to be here, yet I did. I didn't want him to acknowledge me, yet I craved his orders and demands. I wanted attention, yet I also just wanted to hide away and cover myself up. I was in a constant battle within myself, unable to find ease, always on edge.

“You can take off your shirt now,” I could hear the smirk in his voice. This goddamn brat-- who did he think he was? It was physically impossible for me to take it off now with the handcuffs on. 

“Did I stutter? Take. Your. Shirt. _Off_.” He punctuated every word, making sure to pronounce it clearly and dominantly. “Unless I need to whip you again?”

“Mngh…” I mumbled incoherently as I started undressing. The tie was easily removed, but my wrists had already started to hurt when I started unbuttoning the neatly pressed shirt I was wearing. I let out a low groan as I did my best.

The shirt finally became loose enough for me to shake it gently off my shoulders. The fabric gathered at my elbows and hung low on my back, refusing to get any further. 

“Good boy,” Eren purred. “Now the pants. Slowly,”

“Eren, I can’t-”

“Excuse me? Was that defiance I just detected?” I couldn’t see him, but I could sense his presence as he approached me, hear the footsteps, feel the-

“Ah!” I let out a pained gasp as his foot had suddenly pressed itself on my chest, forcing me down on my back. 

“You do _not_ call me by that name here,” He growled, and for a moment I was genuinely wondering if he was mad at me. "Now continue. I will not ask twice,"

My thighs shook slightly as I was still on my knees, which had made my legs bend in a way that they hadn’t done in years. A part of me wanted to just do my best and meet his wishes, to _please_ him, yet the part of me that didn't like to take orders from anyone - especially when they were as ludicrous as this - wanted to fight back.

"Make me," I growled through my gritted teeth as I tried to face the way his voice came from. If only he could see the clear defiance in my eyes. I wanted him to know that I wasn't going to go along with his ridiculous demands that easily.

"Looks like you'll have to learn the hard way..." Eren muttered, the disappointment clear in his voice. For some reason it hurt to hear that and I tried my best to ignore the tinge in my heart as I listened to what he was going to do next. But nothing happened apart from him removing his foot from my chest.

The longer I waited, the less I seemed to feel his presence. With those words of his, I had mostly expected him to get out the whip again, or some other tool to punish me with, but it seemed like he was going in a different direction this time.

I held my breath as I tried to get a feeling of where he was in the room. I didn't like this at all. i didn't like that I couldn't see him, that I didn't know anything, that I would be left here all by myself. It seemed like we were at a standstill.

"Hey..." I called out hesitantly, my voice softer this time. "Don't ignore me."

No answer.

"Eren?" I tried again, this time trying to force a response from him by using his name, which I wasn't allowed to.

Still nothing.

I let out a groan as I slowly lost my mind to the silence. Why the fuck weren't he saying anything? I wasn't paying this man to give me the cold shoulder. This shit was like throwing money out the window at this point... Hm. Seemed like I really had to buckle to get him to continue.

“- _Sir,_ ” I managed to say without too much annoyance in my voice. Not wasting any more time, I did as he had originally asked of me, my tied-up hands reaching down to unbuckle the belt that had kept my pants tightly in place. I could hear the sound of the metal from it landing on the concrete floor as I successfully managed to get it off, albeit with much difficulty. 

“Now the pants,” Eren guided me, his voice popping up out of nowhere, closer than I had expected. Fuck. Had he just stood there, looking at me, this whole time?

I managed to unbutton the pants as well, though pushing them off in this position seemed rather impossible. I let out a few harsh breaths as I tried my best to get them off, my hips buckling upwards to help ease them down, even though I had to give up after they had only slid halfway off my ass. 

“How incompetent can you possibly be? Can’t you even do such a simple task of taking your clothes off?” Eren scolded me, the angry disappointment clear in his voice. “That calls for another punishment,”

“How _the fuck_ am I suppo-”

I was interrupted as he placed his foot on my inner thigh, _too close_ , and pressed down. 

“How dare you talk back to your master like that?” Eren growled angrily. 

He pressed down even more, getting closer to my intimate parts with every second. I winced slightly from the pain, though I wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of letting him hear my voice. I cursed out internally as my hips tried to readjust themselves, which only made him put on more pressure. 

“You are below me. Nothing. A slave to his master. You know what slaves do?”

I gritted my teeth, the whimpers getting caught in my throat as I kept my lips closed the best I could.

“They _obey_ ,” He whispered, his voice terribly close to me now. He would have to stand right above me, bending over to get as close as he could, and just imagining it was doing _something_ to me.

I was so close to keep it all in, so close to actually succeed, but when he suddenly started moving his foot again, making the fabric rub against my half-hard member, I finally lost it.

A loud moan escaped my lips as my hips bolted upwards, desperately demanding more friction. 

“Tch. Such a bad boy you are,” Eren sighed in disappointment. “Looks like you have to learn some discipline,”

 _Yes,_ I thought, the words swirling around in my dazed mind. _Discipline me. Please._

Eren removed his foot from below, leaving me breathless and uneasy. Without the pressure, I was left with nothing, and my hips shook slightly as I arched my back.

I wanted more.

Yet the thought of asking for more still embarrassed me as I contemplated it.

I kept silent as I waited for him to come back. What did he have in store for me now? I took the opportunity to readjust my legs so that they weren’t caught from under me anymore, but instead they stretched out before I lifted up my knees in a comfortable position, letting them be slightly spread. It eased the rest of my position quite a bit and gave me room to breathe. 

Until Eren came back again. 

“Who gave you permission to move?” 

“.... No one,” My voice croaked as I answered honestly, perhaps with a pinch of sass. “My knees hurt,”

“Hm,” Eren paused for a second. “I clearly remember you saying you had a high pain tolerance. Or was that just a lie?”

“No,” I breathed. “It was just uncomfortable, that’s all.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have defied your master,” He retorted coldly as he grabbed the chain holding the handcuffs together to pull me up in a sitting position. He forced my arms all the way up, until I heard something _click_. When he released me and I tried to let down my arms again, I couldn’t. I was left with them dangling in the air and having to stay on my knees with slightly separated legs to be able to hold myself up in a proper position. 

“What did you do?” I inquired, slightly curious and slightly excited over this new development. I didn’t mind this type of mild role-play he was putting on. I even surprised myself by how easily I found myself going along with it.

“Punish you,” He said with a satisfied hum as he observed my stretched-out body. My back was slightly arched, pushing out my ass from behind and my chest in the front, while my spread legs stretched out the fabric of my pants, that was still not even halfway down, tightly against my thighs.

“ _Hnngghh-_ ” I groaned as I tried to get in a more comfortable situation, my hips still thrusting themselves unwillingly, desperate for something, _anything_.

“What are you waiting for then?" I goated him shamelessly. "Punish me already,”

Yeah, I _definitely_ wasn't going to make this easy on him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the second chapter of Dominate Me! This is a work in progress, so if you have any suggestions as to what kinks and fetishes you'd like Levi and Eren to explore together, don't be shy to comment below! I'd love to hear 'em and maybe I'll put it in the fic if I vibe with it.
> 
> Other than that, don't forget to leave a kudos if you liked the story. Hope to see you all soon for the third chapter!


End file.
